El tiempo suficiente para
by xthetimeladyx
Summary: - Hahaha – rio sonoramente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás – Supéralo!  Pasara – tomo con fuerza uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el, puso sus manos en la cadera de Cuddy y la beso –


**Holitas! si de nuevo yo! . buee cada vez estoy mas segura que lo Mio son los Oneshot! jijiji asi que aca esta otro! Es el resultado de uno de mis Episodios Favoritos & La Pelicula "Mujer Bonita" ya veran por que ;D espero que les guste! Use algunos dialogos de la serie sorry no estan bien traducidos pero bueee mi ingles es pesimo! ;D /**

**Estos personajes no son mios, blablabla ya sabeen! son de FOX y Shore.**

**Huddy Oneshot! ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>"El Tiempo Suficiente para..." <strong>

Que hiciste?

Dijiste _"Contrata a Taub & Kuter"_ y eso hice!

Por que sabia que no lo harías! Nunca haces lo que digo!

Oops!

No puedes tener solo hombres en tu equipo.

Eso es sexista! – alzo la voz –

Ya tienes a Foreman – dijo ignorando su comentario – contrata a una mujer.

El es hombre? Quiero a las dos.

Puedes contratar solo a una!

A quien elegirías?

Contrata a Thirteen! – dijo en un tono tranquilo –

Ok – vio como la decana se daba la vuelta y sonrió ya había conocido lo que quería. Cuddy se detuvo y se dio la vuelta moviendo la cabeza y sonrió –

Ese fue tu plan todo el tiempo! – vio que sonreía y no tubo mas opción que acceder a lo que su mejor medico pedía – Al menos el juego termino – se disponía a salir de nuevo cuando House hablo –

Hace cuanto me conoces? – la miro fijamente y ella comenzó a acercarse mas a el –

El tiempo suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa esconde algo más!

Ha si? – House bajo del escritorio para quedar frente a ella –

Que más tramas?

Creí que lo sabias!

Dije que sabía que algo planeabas más no que sabía el plan.

Creo que si sabes que es lo que planeo, solo que no quieres admitirlo – estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su cálida respiración y el aroma de su cabello –

Aléjate House, sea lo que sea sabes que no pasara!

Oh vamos Cuddy, sabes que quieres que pase!

Tú quieres que pase desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí!

Si, eso es cierto!

Olvida eso ya House, No pasara!

Puedo hacer que cambies de opinión – su tono de voz era cada vez mas atractivo –

Hahaha – rio sonoramente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás – Supéralo!

Pasara – tomo con fuerza uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el, puso sus manos en la cadera de Cuddy y la beso –

House… no – hablaba con dificultad –

Shhh Cuddy! – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello –

No… no aquí nos... – no pudo seguir hablando, House había vuelto a besarla –

Cuddy se dejo llevar, no podía pensar en ese momento, los besos de House siempre le impedían razonar, acaricio su espalda, subiendo sus manos hasta su cuello e intensifico el beso. Con pasos torpes House comenzó a quitar el abrigo y el saco de Cuddy mientras caminaban hasta llegar a la banca del piano. Aun de pie, House daba pequeños besos en el cuello de Cuddy mientras sus manos se colaban bajo su blusa, acaricio su abdomen y subió poco a poco hasta tocar sus pechos, comenzó a tocarlos con algo de fuerza sobre el sostén, haciendo que sus suspiros fueran mas audibles, dejo de besarla y por un momento se dedico a mirarla, tenia el pelo revuelto, sus mejillas rojas y la boca entre abierta.

Quito su camisa dejando ver el lindo sostén negro de la decana; Cuddy abrió los ojos le sonrió y comenzó a besar sus labios y el contorno de su cara mientras desabrochaba su camisa, cuando el pecho de House quedo al descubierto, Cuddy beso su cuello, después sus hombros, donde inesperadamente tomo su piel y dejo marcados sus dientes logrado que el nefrólogo soltara un gemido que la hizo sonreír; siguió su camino, besando su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón, lo desabrocho y lo bajo por completo, lo empujo para que quedara sentando en la banca.

El medico tomo el trasero de Cuddy, mientras sus manos desabrochaban la falda, su boca jugaba en el abdomen de la decana, una vez que la falda quedo olvidada en el suelo la ínsito a quedar sentada sobre el, le quito el sostén, tomando uno de los pechos de la decana con su boca, Cuddy movía su cadera haciendo la mayor fricción entre ambos sexos. Burlándose de la necesidad que sentían para volverse uno parte del otro, volvieron a besarse, el medico recorría el cuerpo de la decana con sus manos al mismo tiempo que Cuddy marcaba cada vez mas sus movimientos de cadera.

Cuando House no soporto más, tomo a Cuddy de la cintura y la coloco sobre la tapa del piano, se deshizo de la última prenda que aun llevaba ella para después quitar su bóxer, La decana enrosco sus piernas en la cadera del medico al momento que este se adentro en ella de forma repentina, comenzó a moverse lento, dejando que el cuerpo de Cuddy se acostumbrara, comenzó a mover sus caderas, House entendió lo que quería, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, cambiando en ocasiones a un ritmo mas lento. Los gemidos que escapaban de ambas gargantas eran cada vez más fuertes, opacando al sonido de la madera del piano que crujía más en cada movimiento de ambos cuerpos.

Cuddy comenzó a decir el nombre de House y el entendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se movía mas lento, pero marcando cada vez mas las llegadas, un par de minutos después Cuddy grito el nombre House al mismo tiempo que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

House quedo sobre el cuerpo de Cuddy, así se quedaron varios minutos recuperando la respiración hasta que escucharon pasos y voces que se acercaban al auditorio. Se vistieron y tomados de la mano salieron del auditorio lo más rápido que pudieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! algo cortito pero nomas eso salio! jeje <strong>

**Gracias por leer! ;D **

_**Review?**_


End file.
